The Okumuras, The DWMA and The Pines
by Sophia Hamilton
Summary: What if Rin and Yukio lived in Gravity Falls? Also the Soul Eater characters? Just like Dipper and Mabel. Shura and Shiro too. Dipper x Fem!Rin. So, Fem!Rin! Please read! PS- Everyone is same age as Dipper and Mabel. Full character list- Dipper, Mabel, Ford, Stanley, Bill, Rin, Yukio, Shiro, Shura, Tsubaki, Soul, Death-The-Kid, Liz and so on. PSS- I just started Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! What if Shura lived with the Okumuras? Read to find out! Fem!Rin. This is the prologue_

 **Shura's P.O.V.**

Me and Yukio were doing homework. I glanced over at Yukio. Yukio and Rin were 12 year old twins. We sat in silence for 2 minutes. "Isn't she supposed to be home by now? Yah know, Rin?", I asked. We heard Rin knock on the door. I opened the door. "Hi.", she said. She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She slammed her door. "Ok…", Yukio said.

It reminded me of when I first came here. Rin and Yukio were 7.

" _Rin! Yukio!", Shiro called. I was next to him. "Yeah?", Rin asked. She saw me. Yukio cowered behind her. "Well, Shura is going to come and stay with us for a while.", Shiro said. "Ok.", Rin replied. He gestured to Rin. "That's Rin.". He gestured to Yukio. "That's Yukio.". "Hezzo", Rin said. "Hi.", Yukio said._

 _I looked at Rin. She was the one with blue flames. Doesn't look dangerous._

I was interrupted when I heard Rin's window close. Me and Yukio ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! XD! Continuum of chapter 1…. ENJOY**_

 **Shura's P.O.V.**

We were interrupted by Shiro walking in. "Rin!", he called. "Go away!", is all he got in reply. Yukio coughed. "What was that about?", I asked.

 **Rin's P.O.V. (When she was in her room.)**

"Hi Robin.", I said. "What's up?", Robin, her demon BFF, asked. He sat on her bed. "Dads.", I replied. "The exorcist?", he asked. "Yeah.", I said. "My brother and Shura are coming. Bye.", I said. After he left, I sat on my bed.

 **Shura's P.O.V. (Back to when Shiro got asked that)**

"Well…", Shiro started. "She got into another fight.". Me and Yukio sighed.

 _This one is the Dipper and Mabel part. This happens while the prologue does._

"Dipper! Come get this bat out of the kitchen!", Stan called out. "Again?", Dipper muttered. Mabel glanced at Dipper. He's been acting weird lately. Dipper walked out and went to this kitchen.

Mabel sighed. 'Man, Dipper seems upset. Why?', Mabel thought. 'I wonder if it because of Ri-', her thoughts were stopped by Rin knocking on their window. Mabel went to the window and opened it, allowing Rin to come in. "Sup?", Rin asked. "Well, Dipper has been acting weird but…. other then that, I'm fine!", Mabel explained. "Coolio.", Rin said. Rin was so cool.

Mabel liked that about her. She had nothing to worry about. _Oh_ , was she wrong.

After 10 minutes of talking, Rin glanced at her watch. She tensed. "Uh, um… Got to go! Bye, Mabez!", Rin said. "B-", Mabel was interrupted by Rin slamming the door to their room. Why didn't she go through the window?

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I ran past Stan and Dipper. "Sup! Bye!", I screamed. I ran outside. After finding a certain Dorito-looking thing's temple, I stopped. "Bill Cipher.", I muttered. You see, I am partnered with him. Secretly. Nobody knows. Except Dipper. I knocked. "Come in,", he said. I saw him sitting on his throne of victims. "Hello, Bill.", I said. "Rin! Nice to see you!", he said. "Yah. So, are you going to do the thing yet or no?", I asked. "Yes. Today is the blood moon after all.", he smirked. We walked into a dark room.

 _ **5 months earlier**_

"Rin! Dipper! Where are you?", Shiro and Stan screamed. They were close. Dipper and Mabel squeezed each other. In front of them, Bill Cipher was angry. Rin's black blood was dripping. She had black blood. It was weird."Hello, kids. Nice to meet you.", Bill said. Rin muttered out, "H-Hi.". "Who should I kill first?", Bill asked. "Unless one of you will agree to join me?". They both were silent. "Fine! Have it your way!", Bill screamed. "Wait! I'll join you!", Rin screamed. "Rin, no!", Dipper screamed.

"Good choice. Black blood.", Bill said. Rin and Bill disappeared.

 _ **Present**_

Rin and Bill walked into a room with the satanic symbol on the floor. Rin sighed. "Ready?", Bill asked. Rin nodded. She walked over to the chair in the middle. Bill left.

Rin got dunked into a pool of lava and tortured. After 5 minutes of this, her mind gave up. Her mind let the evil insanity seep in. Satan was taking control. She thrashed. She suddenly smiled an ear to ear smile. Her smile fainted. She was shaking. She regained control. You see, it was Bill's deal with her to let Satan into her mind so that Satan would have an effect on her personality. Sometimes Satan would be in control, sometimes Rin. Either way, they'd be talking to the one in control through mind.

Rin sighed. After standing up and walking out, she waved bye to Bill. She went home. She saw that Stan, Dipper and Mabel were over at her house. She pulled out her keys and after unlocking the door, walked in. "Hi!", Mabel screamed to her. "Hezzo.", she said. 'Hezzo? Really?', Satan asked. 'Meh.', she replied. "Um, Rin can I talk to you in private?", Dipper asked. 'Oooohhh', Satan said. 'Oh, shush!'. Rin and Dipper walked into Rin's room. They were alone. "Did he do it yet?", Dipper asked. Rin nodded. Secretly, Mabel was watching. Dipper frowned.

'Rin! Mabel is sorta watching.'.

Rin looked at Mabel, who was watching through a crack in the door. Mabel tensed. "Oh… Hi!", Mabel said. Dipper widened his eyes. "Mabel?", Dipper asked.

 **Mabel's P.O.V.**

Hm… what was that about? I chuckled and slowly went downstairs. I bumped into Shiro. "Hi!", I said. He ruffled my hair. "Hello Mabel.", he said. "Were you listening too?", I asked. "Of course I was.", he said. Rin went downstairs. "Hi.". Dipper followed shortly behind. Stan smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Sooo", I said. "I'll, uh, be right back. Dipper come with me.", Rin said. "K", Dipper said. They walked outside. I looked at Shiro. "Stan do you think…", Shiro asked. There was 2 seconds of silence. "Maybe.", Stan replied.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe this happened.", Dipper said. I frowned. "I'd rather go through it then you.". 'Am I that bad?", Satan asked. 'Yes.'. "Is it finally done?", Dipper asked. "No, we still have to...give him permanent control.", I replied. Bill appeared. "Rin. Dipper.", he said. We both shivered. "Just wanted to say, Rin, I need some blood for testing.", he said. He used his magic and made me bleed on my arm. (Soul Eater Crona 'bout to happen). My blood became spikes and almost hurt Dipper. This happens every time. I winced a little in pain. The spikes became sharper and then they actually cut Dipper a tiny, tiny bit. Bill took a little. Then, it turned into regular blood, still black, and fell.

 **?'s P.O.V.**

'Looks like I found my next project.', I thought. 'Maybe I can get those spikes to be worse.'.

 **Maka's P.O.V.**

"SOUL! I sense a demon around here.", I said. Me and Soul were walking through the forest on a demon hunt. We saw a girl and boy, our age, looking at- wait! Is that Bill Cipher?! Me and Soul widened our eyes


End file.
